


First Date

by Playinghooky



Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Reapers, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Space Opera, first date nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playinghooky/pseuds/Playinghooky
Summary: The second in a series of shorts, A Series of Firsts. Jane takes Liara on a date, both are nervous on how well it will go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The opera was directly inspired by the opera song in the Fifth Element. Which I recommend listening to if you haven't already.

Jane was on the floor of the crew quarters, feet held firmly in place by a dark haired man as she brought her torso upright.

“twenty-one.” he counted off as she returned. “shouldn't you be getting ready, Commander?”

Shepard did a few more sit ups before answering evenly, “I am getting ready, Lieutenant Alenko, what does it look like I'm doing?”

“Twenty-five. Frankly, ma'am, it looks like you're trying to work off some nerves.” the Lieutenant smirked, watching his Commander’s brows knit together. “Shepard, if anyone has reason to be nervous it's this woman you're taking out.” he continued, slipping in a quick ‘thirty’ as Jane came up again and this time extended her arms behind her to prop herself up.

“Why do you say that?” Jane asked, wiping her brow with her arm.

“Well, for starters, that was the fifth set of sit ups you've done with me, and Adams said you were doing chin-ups down in engineering earlier.”

Shepard rolled her eyes, “I meant, why should Liara be nervous about our date?”

The Lieutenant released the Commander’s feet, standing up and offering his hand to Shepard, “Permission to speak casually with you, ma'am?”

“Kaidan, I consider you my friend, you don't always have to be so formal.” Jane chuckled, accepting the hand up. At another look from the man she added, “Permission granted.”

“I haven't met this Dr. T'soni, but she's likely to have done her homework on you.” Kaidan looked at her meaningfully. Whatever he was trying to communicate was lost on the Commander, and she gave him a shrug as if to say ‘so what?’. “It doesn't take a lot of digging to find out about Akuze, people have already started to mythologize you.”

Shepard looked unimpressed, “And that should make her nervous?”

The Lieutenant held his hands up as if in defence, “Not many people could go out with a legend without being the tiniest bit nervous.”

The Commander snorted out a laugh and gave Kaidan a friendly punch on the shoulder, “Cut it out, Alenko, you'll make me blush.” The Lieutenant grinned again, excusing himself. “Hey, do you know where Williams is?”

Kaidan ducked his head back in the doorway to respond, “Ash is in the mess I think.”

“Could you send her my way?”

“So she can help you do more sit ups?” Kaidan joked, dodging a towel the Commander threw at him.

“I need to get ready, wise-ass.” Was all Shepard offered in explanation.

Kaidan laughed, “Girl time, gotcha. I'll send her in!” he called over his shoulder as he left for the mess hall.

\---

Liara sighed, looking at her reflection in a mirror as she held two articles of clothing. A button down blouse looked too formal, the scoop neck shirt looked too casual. With a sound of frustration the Asari strode back to her closet and put the two garments away, pulling out instead a cream colored turtleneck sweater. It was a safe choice, hardly flirtatious or risk taking; but it would have to do. Paired with a black skirt and some wedges, and it didn't look as tame as the doctor thought. Good, she mused, I don't want to seem too reserved.

With her outfit picked out, Liara checked her omnitool. No new messages, and Shepard’s arrival wasn't for another fifteen minutes. From the messages they had exchanged, the Asari knew they would be going to Tayseri Ward tonight for an event and then dinner afterwards. She had checked the schedule for the Dilinaga Concert Hall and found there was a famous Asari opera singer performing tonight, though she couldn't imagine the N7 Marine being interested in opera.

Liara had of course looked up Commander Shepard on the extranet. Her history was fairly easy to find, many articles had been written about the sole survivor of Akuze. The profile these stories painted was that of a hardened marine with the tenacity to survive any and all odds. The Jane she spoke with, however, didn't seem hardened; perhaps a little rough, but the softness was there.

The door buzzed, and Liara was pulled out of her musings with a jump. The doctor checked her omnitool once more, Shepard was ten minutes early. The Asari hastened to open the door remotely, calling as she heard the door open, “I'll be right out, I didn't expect you to be quite so punctual!”

“I was trying to impress.” Jane's voice called back, “I'm not too early, am I?”

Liara started hurriedly putting on her outfit, “No, I suppose I was dawdling.” She could hear Shepard lean against the wall, close to her door. “I hope you'll forgive me.”

Shepard’s laugh could be heard, confirming her position outside the door, “Of course, there's nothing to forgive.” the Commander paused for a few moments and Liara used these to pull on her turtleneck; the Asari’s crest was briefly caught in the neck and she missed whatever the soldier said next.

Liara exited her room, slipping on her wedges as she went. “Did you say something?” she asked, finding the Commander leaned against the wall in a leather jacket, hands in the pockets of her jeans.

“Oh, uh,” Jane took her time looking over Liara, a slight flush creeped up her neck and tinged her ears. “I just asked how your day was.”

The Asari twisted her fingers together, smiling shyly, “The great Commander Shepard wants to know what a dusty archaeologist gets up to at work?” the marine cleared her throat and brushed some of her red hair out of her face, but she did not reply. “I'm only teasing, Jane.” Liara 

Shepard quirked her brow, “What if I do want to know what you get up to?” She asked, her arms unfolding so she could take the doctor's hands in her own, “You're way too brilliant to not have exciting discoveries to share.”

“You're too kind,” Liara protested, looking away with a deep blush. “New Prothean discoveries are few and far between; I can only hope someday to uncover something new.”

“Well, perhaps you can tell me more over dinner.” Jane said with a smile, pulling the Asari close under her arm. “Speaking of which, we should probably get going.”

\---

Jane helped her date out of the taxi, keeping hold of the Asari’s hand even after she was out safely. They were in front of the Dilinaga Concert Hall, crowds of people already moving through its doors.

“I hope you like opera,” Shepard began, “and I hope you don't mind the cheap seats.” The Commander grinned sheepishly as they both made their way up the steps to the entrance.

“I do enjoy opera and some other classical stylings,” Liara admitted, “though I didn't think-”

“That it was my type of music?” the marine finished for her, “I get that a lot.” Jane wasn't upset at the assumption, and was just merely stating a fact. The conversation ceased as they entered the concert hall and we're ushered towards their seats by the man who checked their tickets on Shepard’s omnitool.

The Commander hadn't been kidding about the cheap seats, and they both were sitting almost at the back of the hall, the farthest away from the stage. Shepard assured Liara that it would still be a good show, as the acoustics carried very well. And the Asari smiled and agreed that it would be delightful.

Everyone was seated fairly quickly, and the house lights dimmed, a single spotlight shone stage right where a Turian spoke briefly about the history of the concert hall and introduced the diva. At her name the curtains rose and a band began to play, a single flute signalling that start.

The Asari matriarch stepped forward as the spotlight trained on her and her voice rang out over the small orchestral accompaniment, reaching them even near the back without trouble. Shepard glanced at her date, whose attention fully rested on the stage. Liara seemed to be enjoying herself, so Jane allowed herself to relax.

The diva didn't move around the stage but her voice seemed travel as the orchestra faded away and a more synthetic sound took its place with bass and drums. The woman's voice pitched and fell in marvelous combination, almost seeming like a duet.

Almost too soon it was over, and from the corner of her eye Shepard saw Liara lean forward in her seat. “Is it over?” the Asari asked in confusion as the curtain fell.

“That was the first act,” the Commander explained quietly with a smile, “there should be a few more.” the doctor nodded her approval just as the curtains swept aside and the matriarch was now accompanied by a few maidens in costume.

The rest of the opera was just as enjoyable, and Jane found herself watching her date more than the stage. Liara’s face was so expressive as she watched the events of the opera unfold. The Commander smiled, experiencing the show through the emotions on the doctor's face, at one point the Asari’s eyes shone as though she were about the cry with the swell of music.

Jane entwined their fingers, giving Liara’s hand a small squeeze. The doctor glanced back at her with a smile and returned the pressure.

\---

“So you enjoyed the opera?” Shepard asked as they sat down to eat at a restaurant in Tayseri Ward.

“Very much so,” Liara assured, “the reprise was perhaps my favorite, tying all the themes together musically and lyrically.”

“I'm glad, it's my favorite production, and the diva is quite famous for her portrayal of the character.” Shepard explained with a brilliant smile that made Liara’s heart beat faster in her chest.

Both women ordered drinks and settled into comfortable conversation. It was easy to talk to Jane, and the marine made Liara laugh frequently, and even showed an interest in the Asari’s own work.

After a while, the soldier sighed, smiling from across the table. “You know, I was wrong to be nervous tonight.” Jane said at last.

“Nervous?” Liara asked, unable to keep the incredulity from her voice, “How could anyone make you nervous, Commander?”

The redhead paused, chewing on her lower lip, “To be honest, I haven't gone on a lot of dates.” Shepard admitted, meeting the Asari’s gaze but unable to keep the flush from ears and neck. “Liara I…” the marine huffed out a breath, “I've only ever picked people up at bars and, um, you know that's just a one night thing.” 

The Commander paused to breathe again, trying to control her chatter, “The point is, this is my first time on a real date.”

Liara smiled softly at Shepard, “you shouldn't have been so worried,” the doctor assured her, “you're not the only one with little dating experience.” Before Jane could ask the question she saw forming the Asari provided the answer, “I'm what humans say, ‘married to their work’.”

The Commander grinned, “How did I manage to pull you away?”

Liara hummed softly reaching out to where Shepard’s hand was in the table and drawing little designs with her fingertip. “Something about you…” The doctor began, her eyes becoming lost in the Commander’s own, “Something draws me to you, and I'm not quite sure what it is yet.”

Jane's hand caught the Asari’s twining their fingers together, “Hopefully it's enough to want to do this again with me?”

“Of course,” Liara nodded, “Perhaps next time I will get to surprise you.” having finished their dinner, Jane paid the check, much to the doctor's protest, and offered to take the Asari home.

Liara agreed, heart fluttering nervously at the possible implications of this. The two took a rapid transit cab to the Presidium Commons, talking leisurely and strolling at a less than hurried pace.

Shepard’s arm wrapped around the Asari’s waist, pulling her close as they walked. Liara enjoyed the warmth of her human companion, and was disappointed to see her apartment come into view.

Liara leaned her head onto the Marine’s shoulder, letting out a wistful sigh, “I've had so much fun tonight, I'm not sure I want it to come to an end.” the doctor admitted.

“What if I gave it a perfect ending?” Jane asked, turning so the two of them were face to face.

“Then it would still come to an end.” Liara pointed out with a smile, blue eyes bright as they studied the Commander’s face. The marine had a scar over her left eyebrow, small and thin and white, that cut right through it. She made a note to ask about it sometime.

Jane put her hands on the doctor's hips, pulling her closer, “What if it ended with a promise?”

“What will you promise me, Shepard?” the Asari leaned closer, her lips parted and so close to Jane's own.

“We'll do this again,” the Commander breathed, closing the distance between them at last. The kiss was slow and sweet, and a soft sigh was exchanged between them as they pulled apart.

“Goodnight, Jane,” Liara was breathless as she activated the door pad. Another time she would invite the Commander in, but tonight she would hold onto that promise.

“Goodnight,”


End file.
